


Things just got hairy

by Nymaria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Haircuts, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymaria/pseuds/Nymaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Steve and Danny debating Steve's (bad, very bad) decision to cut his hair, or let's rather say <em>shave </em> it off completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things just got hairy

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a spur of the moment thing, inspired by Steve's haircut at the end of season three.

The look on Danny's face is a priceless mix of confusion and horror, when he opens the door of his flat on a sweltering Saturday on the goddamned island of Oahu to the sight of sunlight being reflected from his partner's shiny, bald head. 

"Hey, Danno", Steve says, smiling, and holds up a sixpack of longboards. "I brought beer."  
With this he casually pushes past a dumbstruck Danny and goes inside, heading straight for the tv. 

Regaining his ability to speak, Danny follows, still a little shellshocked and exclaims, "What is this? Just what _happened_? Did you wake up one day and realise that you dream of being Bruce Willis in 'Die Hard'?"

"What? No. " And he looks confused, with puppy dog eyes directed at Danny, like he really doesn't get what he means.  
Those seriously work better with hair. 

"Like, why'd you shave your hair?"

And Steve actually laughs at this. "It's like 110 degrees outside and it got very uncomfortable during exercise and training, I was sweating so much, it practically stuck to my head like a helmet. Urgh, this is so much more freeing." He grins up at Danny and pats the seat beside him in a clear prompt to sit down. 

"Come on, game's about to start", Steve adds and switches on the tv, opening two bottles and hands one to Danny, when the man sits down on auto-pilot.  
"Should probably put the rest in the fridge", he muses, about to get up and do just that, when Danny steps in and takes the pack from him.

"I got it. Thanks." In a slight daze, he takes the rest of the pack with him to the kitchen area and disposes the bottles in the fridge. A glance to the couch confirms that this isn't some fucked up dream or illusion.  
Maybe the shock should have worn off by now, but bald Steve would never not be plain weird to deal with. Slowly wandering back, he catches a glimpse of a quarterback being thrown down and settles on the other cushion, ready to let himself be sucked into the game. However his eyes don't get the memo and slide repeatedly to the side, observing his partner's head from another angle.

"Okay, will you stop staring at me? We're watching football and the Jets are on, they're even playing alright, so what is your problem Danny? There's no case today. Can't we just watch the game? " Steve half asks, half demands, looking pissed off as well as hopeful to be obeyed for once.

As always in non-life-threatening circumstances, Steve's words are ignored. 

The thing is, Danny would like to. He'd like to lean back, relax, enjoy the game and bask in the pleasure of being able to afford a running air conditioner in this kind of weather. Since this has been the plan all along! The Jets are playing for god's sake! It's practically sacrilegious not to watch it, when there's no work to keep them busy. If only he could concentrate and there wasn't this gigantic round, hairless issue in the room. 

"Seriously, is this like a thing now? You imitating Joe?" Danny asks, utterly unable to let this drop and tear his eyes from the train wreck in front of him. "Because that, my friend, reeks of daddy issues." 

He can actually see the sweat forming on Steve's shaved skin, and how freaking wrong is that? Danny's always been a little proud of his hair, it's naturally blonde and what with his baby blues, it's a perfect combo that has given him oh so much game back before Rachel, if he says so himself.  
So he doesn't mind spending the extra minute in front of the mirror each day, applying a generous amount of gel to sweep it back, because his hair is still one of his better points, even in his thirties. 

"I told you, it's hot outside. You deaf now? This has nothing to do with Joe, why would it? And I do _not have_ daddy issues", Steve grits out with a scowl in Danny's direction, then focuses back on the game. 

Danny just opens his mouth to add something, because for the life of him, it's physically impossible for him to shut up, since the fact remains that there is Steven McGarrett, sitting on his couch and casually watching football with absolutely no hair out of place, because there is no freaking hair on his head. Like _none_.

When suddenly Steve's phone rings and thankfully distracts them both.

It only takes the mumbled 'McGarret' and 'Right away, sir' to understand that the governor is on the phone and this means they've got work to do. He's already abandoning his beer and grabbing for his holster when Steve calls out and tells him to get ready, because they have to head out.  
Apparently some rich guy, a Michael Peterson, was choked in his pool, while out for a swim to cool down from the searing heat.  
Poor bastard. 

The drive to headquarters is filled with the usual amount of chatter and Danny tries to abstain from mentioning anything about haircuts or hair in general. The topic has become rather quickly taboo.

"So, we've identified the suspect and pinned down his general loca- woah, boss!" Kono stops abruptly in front of them, eyes wide and fixated on Steve's head.

"I know, I know!" Danny interrupts, gesturing at his partner, "He's a mess! It's horrible! "

"Uh", Kono eyes him up and down, noticing how the sweaty, black shirt clings to his muscular form and licks her lips in appreciation. "Actually, I was going to say that this looks pretty hot. Makes you seem all badass and dangerous. " She winks at Danny's sputter and Steve's exultant smirk. 

"Still have some work to do, guys! " Comes the voice of reason, also known as Chin Ho Kelly, from the hall. "You can talk about your hair issues later, after we've got the perp. And no comment", he further adds, glancing from Steve to Danny and back. 

Focusing on the case wasn't actually that hard, even with the heat, and they manage to wrap it up quickly despite, or perhaps because of, the sun literally burning their skin, since their perp is too exhausted to put up much of a fight and doesn't even try hard to run away, but mostly just sags into Steve and lets himself be manhandled into the cool cells at HPD.  
Turns out it was the gardener, who drowned Mr Peterson in his own pool. Apparently he was sleeping with Mrs Peterson and it was true love - what else - and they'd planned on taking her part of the inheritance money and starting afresh.  
A true meeting of clichés.

Later, he and Steven decide to catch the repeat of the game, they missed, on nighttime tv and crash on Steve's big, comfortable couch with beer and crackers for company.  
At least it's Saturday, so they don't have to worry about being late to work.  
The game's pretty good, now that Danny isn't distracted by all of Steve's not-hair. Throughout the day, the stress of working a case and chasing after his partner, stopped him from being continously weirded out and he can kind of reconcile the Steve (with hair!) in his mind and the real Steve without. 

So when Steve falls asleep and his head inevitably sinks on Danny's shoulder, he doesn't protest, but relaxes his body with a small sigh. This happens so often with Grace after a Disney marathon that his hand kind of absentmindedly settles on Steve's head, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the exposed skin. Steve's moan abruptly shatters his somewhat dazed, calm state of mind and he jerks back. God, he wants to apologise, this is completely inappropriate, Steve is his buddy, his friend, his boss. 

The person in question just yawns sleepily and sidles closer, planting a short, decisive kiss on his mouth, then has the audacity to look shocked and back off a little to give Danny some space to think, only saying, "Sorry, Danny. Didn't mean to do that, really! But, I've been thinking about this for a while actually and well, I didn't know how to exactly approach this... thing between us. " 

He gestures with his hand between them, hopeful eyes watching him carefully, like a bomb that might go off at any second. And what is it with McGarrett and firearms? 

"So, let me get this straight", he winces at his word choice, yet continues,"You, well, you... like... me? " He waits for Steve's hesitant nod to go on. "And that's why you... kissed me? "

"Yeah. "

His partner has adopted a mask of calm, but beneath it, he looks absolutely terrified in a bold, brave way, if that's possible. The lack of hair has the added effect of making him appear more vulnerable and the image unavoidably tugs on Danny's heartstrings.

Then it hits him, he doesn't understand how or when exactly, but whether it is this thing or not - they were definitely leading up to something. 

In a crazy impulse that is usually more Steve's fort, he envelops his partner's hand in his own and says, "Okay. Okay. Let's try this. "

And Steve lights up like christmas tree, grin wide and teethy and this alone is enough to make Danny happy and relieved in one breath. 

"Though I really don't dig the eggshell look, babe", he admits, running his hands mournfully along the smooth skin of the back of Steve's head. He really would have liked to tuck at some hair there. 

In response, Steve only chuckles and nuzzles into his collarbone, not caring to leave any distance between them. "Believe me, when I say that I sure got that, Danno. "

And he proceeds to pin Danny to the couch and forcefully shove his tongue into his mouth, until Danny mentally capitulates and stops thinking altogether and just breathlessly enjoys the moment, until soon after he's dragged upstairs and into bed by a determined Navy SEAL on a mission. 

Steve obviously isn't a believer of taking it slow. 

***

It's a Grace weekend, though this time he only got her for Sunday, because of some family thing Rachel insisted on, so they can't sleep in, not that they really mind that much. Grace seems her usual exuberant self and quite happy to see them, especially when Steve proposes surfing and swimming at the beach.  
His little girl is entirely too fond of water. 

She doesn't mention Steve's haircut, until it's almost dinnertime and they're alone in the living room.  
"Uncle Steve looks really weird, Danno. Is he alright? ", his daughter whispers to him, while Steve is in the kitchen preparing dinner for them.

Danny stifles a laugh and leans closer to Grace, gently touching her pigtails. "He's fine, don't worry, monkey. You know how Uncle Steve is a ninja and nothing can take him down for long. " He drops his hand and squeezes her shoulder a little. "He just wanted to change his hair a little."

"But it's gone! Did he want it that way? " she asks in that quiet, horrified voice of a little girl that is very attached to her own long hair. 

"That's right, sweetheart", he answers, chuckling a little at her reaction. He can hear Steve bustling in the kitchen and wishes the man could have listened to this.

Her brow is furrowed and she looks unbearably cute, as she tries to understand the situation.  
"Is it supposed to look nice? "  
He nods. 

"I liked it better before", she confides in a quiet voice, careful that Steve doesn't overhear, because she clearly doesn't want to hurt his feelings. 

"Me too, Gracie", he admits and smiles at her. "But Steve promised not to do that again", he assures and laughs at the happy smile on her face and watches her tumble over to Steve to give him a hug. 

Observing them, Danny can see the appeal Kono so clearly described. Steve is wearing a top that leaves his arms bare, emphasising his muscles and tattoos. In combination with his shaved head it does look a little sexy, in that unexpected, never-thought-I-like-this sort of way.

But then, he never used to like men before his partner either, and look at him now.  
Or rather last night. 

To be honest, despite all his ranting and complaining, it's kind of grown on him. 

 

 

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You know the drill, kudos and comments are appreciated. ; )


End file.
